


Just Hold Still

by FurryHellspawn



Category: The Backyardigans
Genre: Date Rape Drug/Roofies, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, this is really fucked up, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurryHellspawn/pseuds/FurryHellspawn
Summary: Pablo roofies Uniqua and then rapes her. literally what more could I say.
Relationships: Pablo/Uniqua (The Backyardigans)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Just Hold Still

**Author's Note:**

> god forgive me for what i've written, oh lord in heaven, have mercy on my soul,

The drink tastes sour, not at all like apple juice, and Uniqua wrinkles her nose. “I think this apple juice went bad, Pablo.” She says and looks over to Pablo, who drinks his heartily. 

They’re alone together for the first time in a long while, the others of their gang have found something else to do that day. It had been years since they all had free schedules, opting now to hang out in smaller groups or pairs. 

It was just them. Even Pablo’s parents were out at work, leaving them truly alone in the house. There’s an awkward silence while Pablo finishes his glass. “It’s fresh-squeezed, it’s from green apples is all, okay?” he says. He sounds nervous. “You like it, don’t you? It’s my grandmother's recipe. Tell me you like it, don’t you?” 

“Yeah.” She says. “I like it.” And she drinks the rest of her apple juice, feeling a little pressured. She doesn’t want to hurt her friend’s feelings, is all. 

They talk for a short while, and she watches as Pablo turns on his game system and begins to play Mario kart on his own, without offering her a controller. She sits in silence on his bed for a while, until she notices she feels a little funny. Like she’s underwater, or maybe behind a glass wall. She holds her hand up to her face, and finds that her fingers are hard to move, and blur in her vision. “Pablo-” She says. “Pablo, I’m not feeling okay, I think- I think I’m sick.” 

He pauses Mario kart and turns to her with a strange look. “What’s wrong?” He says coldly. 

“I don’t know- I’m not- There’s something wrong with me-,” She says, and tries to stand up. She falls to the floor in an instant, legs wobbly and weak all of the sudden. The floor raises up to meet her face and she lays there, finding it hard to speak. “Pablo-,” She cries out, voice distant in her own ears. 

He stands up and moves to her, and she can see in the wavering vision of his face that there is no concern on his features. “It’s okay,” he says. “You’re going to be alright, just hang on,” he says, and grabs hold of one of her legs. 

“What-,” She mutters, head hazy. “What are you doing- Pablo-,” 

There’s a low nose that’s hard to recognize at first before she realizes that it’s the sound of a zipper coming undone. She looks around, eyes hard to focus, and finds that Pablo’s taken off his pants, one hand held firm on her inner thigh. There’s something in his other hand and- oh god, oh god it’s his- 

She watches in horror as her childhood friend removes his boxers in a slow, methodical fashion and stares down at her prone shape with hungering, predatory eyes. “Hold still,” he says. “Just hold still for me and we can make this quick, okay Uniqua? I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“No-,” She whines. Her voice is thin, distant. “No, no, no, no, please don’t-,” she tries to flail herself away and finds her body won’t respond, her arms only flailing in uncoordinated thrashes. He reaches down, now kneeling over her, and grabs hold of her arms. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispers to her, as he forces her legs apart with his own and moves to pull down her pants and panties. “You know that, right? I remember back when we were kids-,” he says, and strokes himself with his free hand, breath quickening. “We used to go on all those adventures together, just us and the gang. I loved you back then, too, you know?” 

“No-,” She whines again. There are tears forming in her eyes as she tries once more to thrash away, the horror of the situation in full effect. “Please don’t,” 

“Stop crying, shhh,” he says. “Just relax, just hold still, okay? Be good for me, be good for me.” He lets go of her arms and places both hands on her hips, lining himself up and pressing into her. 

It burns more than anything she could ever imagine, pain tearing through her body in electric shocks. “No, no, no, no,-,” she keeps whispering under her breath like a protective mantra. It’s not working, though, and she makes a half-scream when he begins to move, thrusting up into her virgin cunt and pressing himself down onto her. 

He doesn’t seem to care, laying himself down on her chest and breathing in hot puffs across the front of her shirt, tickling her breasts through the fabric. “You feel so good,” he grunts. “Shh, shh, stop crying, cmon.” 

He goes on for a few more thrusts before sputtering a little and one, two more, stilling inside her. 

“No!” She screams for real now, suddenly aware of the hot torrent of something inside her cunt, oozing out onto her thighs and down the crack of her ass. “No, don’t do that-,” 

He pulls out with a sigh, face red and blushing, and tucks himself back into his boxers which e picks up from the floor. “You should be able to leave in a few hours. Try to pull yourself together in the meantime, okay? If you need anything I’m right here.” 

She curls in on herself and sobs, body weak and mind aching. There’s cold between her legs, the semen having cooled into an icy layer of shame on her.


End file.
